L'amour a beau encore exister, il reste compliqué
by PerryAndZacy
Summary: 13 septembre 1864,un des trois enfants Salvatore est banni de Mystic Falls.Trois? Et oui, vous connaissez tous Stefan et Damon mais nous, nous aimerions parler de leur cadette, Luna Salvatore, qui après s'être faite surprendre par son père en train de vider de son sang un homme a été bannie. Après un peu plus d'un siècle, elle revient semer la discorde à Mystic Falls.
1. Toi ?

Prologue: Toi ? 

C'était par une fraîche soirée de février. Une jeune fille se mouvait rapidement entre les arbres meublant la forêt. Elle s'arrêta et observa la ville en contrebat à travers les branches d'arbres et aperçut un bar dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Mystic Grill ».

_ J'y suis enfin,_ se dit-elle.

La demoiselle sortit du bois, vérifia sa tenue, épousseta quelques épines de sapins et autres végétaux accrochés aux manches de son sweat bleu nuit avant d'entrer dans la petite ville. Elle marcha, passa sous un lampadaire qui donnant d'étranges reflets châtains sa longues chevelure ébène et bouclée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu pur.

Après quelques minutes de marches, l'adolescente tapota l'épaule d'une personne pour lui demander son chemin. Quand la personne interpellée se retourna, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Cette personne n'était autre que…


	2. Jusqu'où va-t-il aller ?

**Voici le chapitre 1 nous espérons qu'il va vous plaire :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Jusqu'où va-t-il aller?

La jeune femme tapota l'épaule d'une personne pour lui demander son chemin. Quand la personne interpellée de retourna, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Cette personne n'était autre que...

"_Katherine..."_dit doucement l'adolescente.

La jeune femme interpellée, leva un sourcil d'interrogation et ouvrit grand ses yeux brun ambrés en entendant le nom par lequel on l'avait appelée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dissiper ce malentendu mais la bouclée fut plus rapide: elle la prit dans ses bras.

_"Mon Dieu Katherine, cela va faire des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vue!"_

_"Désolée de gâcher ce moment qui doit être très émouvant pour vous, mais je m'appelle Elena, pas Katherine!"_ lâcha Elena.

La bouclée se recula, la regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. _Cette fille lui ressemble trop!_ se dit-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire d'arrêter de se foutre de sa g***le quand l'autre fille prit la parole:

_"Je suis Elena Gilbert, Katherine Petrova est malheureusement mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, je suis aussi le double Petrova et avant que tu ne me le demande, je connais l'existence des vampires et de tout se qui va avec!"_ dit la descendante des Gilbert.

_"Elena Gilbert ?! C'est toi la fille qui fait tourner la tête de mes frères?"_

_"Quoi? Attends, Damon et Stefan sont tes frères? Enfin, la vrais question est: Damon et Stefan ont une petite soeur?"_

_"Bah oui, moi c'est Luna Salvatore, la seule et l'unique du nom, 16 ans d'humanité et 139 ans de vampirisme, la plus belle gueule qui ai jamais existé et une personnalité plus que parfaite!"_dit elle en accompagnant sa tirade d'un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate.

_"Oh_ non"soupira Elena,_"une version féminine de Damon..."_

Elles continuèrent leur discussion au Mystic Grill, passant du coq à l'âne et du rire à la gêne, des histoires de coeur aux derniers potins, jusqu'à ce que Damon et Alaric fassent leur entrée. Luna leurs était toujours de dos et Alaric soupira en entendant Damon la siffler, toujours à l'affût d'un coup d'un soir. Elena, qui leur était de face lui fit les gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Damon s'avança, ne perdant pas la face et planta sa belle gueule à quelques centimètres du visage de cette inconnue pas si inconnue que ça. Luna, juste pour voir la réaction de son frère, lui fit un sourire des plus charmeurs.

_Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre sa réaction!_ se dit elle.


	3. Réaction à retardement

**Coucou nos petits fans! Merci pour tous vos reviews! Nous sommes très heureuse d'avoir déjà autant de personnes qui nous suivent! Bon, assez de blabla et place au chapitre 2. :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Quel sera sa réaction?

_Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre sa réaction!_ se dit-elle.

_"Alors mademoiselle quel est votre petit nom?"_ lâcha Damon.

_"Luna, mon nom est Luna!" _Luna avait du mal de garder son sérieux à cause d'Elena qui n'arrêtait pas de pouffer devant elle.

_"Luna...C'est bizarre se nom me dit quelque chose...LUNA! Mais bien sûr!" _s'écria Damon.

_"Qui portait ce nom?"_ demanda Luna, comme si elle ne le savait pas.

_"C'était le nom de..."_ il hésita à terminer sa phrase.

_"De?"_ demanda Elena.

_"De ma petite soeur..."_ dit nostalgiquement Damon. _"Sinon, quel est ton nom de famille?"_

Luna jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Elena. Elle était en train de regarder Damon de haut en bas.

_Ca va finir en couple tout ça!_ pensa-t-elle.

_"Salvatore" _dit-elle doucement.

Elle baissa les yeux ayant peur de la réaction de son frère.

Elle l'entendit faire volte-face et s'approcher d'elle. Il lui releva le menton et regarda ses yeux aussi bleu que les siens. Sans crier gare il l'enlaça. Luna lui rendit son étreinte sous les yeux admiratifs d'Elena et sous ceux incompris d'Alaric.

_"Tu m'as manqué soeurette!"_

_"Et toi donc_ _frangin!"_

Damon se tourna ensuite vers Elena et Alaric et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Luna fut plus rapide, elle avait déjà une bouteille de Whisky à la main.

_"Et si on fêtait ça?" _s'écria-t-elle.

Un _"OUAIS!" _à l'unisson se fit entendre.

Peu avant minuit, Luna et Damon décidèrent qu'il était temps de ramener Elena et Alaric.

Une fois les chasseurs de vampires rentrés chez eux, Luna et Damon retournèrent à vitesse vampirique à la pension Salvatore.

Luna voulu rentrer mais, elle fut bloquée sur le perron. Elle s'écria alors :

_"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel! C'est chez moi_ ici!"

Damon rentra et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour la narguer.

_"Bordel! Damon invite moi à entrer!" _explosa celle-ci.

Damon dit alors: _"Supplie-moi p'tite soeur!"_

_"Très bien!" _dit-il en s'éloignant lentement.

_Raaah, il m'énerve!" _pensa la cadette.

Elle partit donc à vitesse vampirique chez Elena.

_**TOC, TOC, TOC**_

La porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Elena qui avait ouvert, mais un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

_Craquant! _pensa la demoiselle.

Avant qu'un des deux puisse parler. Elena qui arriva derrière.

_"Oh tiens Luna, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" _demanda la brunette étonnée.

_"Bah une question d'amour propre!"_ répliqua la Salvatore.

_"Vas-y, rentre!"_

_"Merci"_

_"Alors, Luna je te présente Jérémy, mon petit frère. Jérémy, voici Luna la soeur de Damon et Stefan." _dit Elena avec un magnifique sourire.

_"Enchanté!" _dit le jeune homme.

_"De même!" _répondit-elle un sourire s'étirant sue ses lèvres. Celui-ci disparu quand elle vit une certaine personne se tenant derrière le plus jeune des Gilbert.

_"Oh non, tout mais pas lui..." _s'exclama la bouclée.


	4. Mon vase !

**Coucou les bébés pandas!(Vous aimez votre surnom?).C'était au tour de Zacy d'écrire ce chapitre car elle va m'abandonner 1 semaine(ou la méchante).Bref, merci pour tous vos reviews!Bonne lecture! :3**

**Perry :3**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Mon Vase !**_

_« Oh non, tout mais pas lui... »_

Jérémy se retourna pour voir ce qui venait de perturbée la jeune fille (qui soit dit en passant lui plaisait bien) et jeta un regard à la personne qui venait de descendre les escaliers, ayant senti et entendu qu'un vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas (plus) venait d'entrer.

_« Luna ? »_

_« Stefan »_

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde, chacun retint son souffle, attendant la suite des évènements avec impatience. Stefan fit un pas vers sa sœur, mais celle-ci en fit un en arrière, un air de profond dégout sur le visage.

_« Luna... »_ Le ton employé par Stefan était suppliant, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner de quelque chose.

Elena, sentant que Stefan attendait une réponse dont elle et Jérémy ne connaissaient pas la question, prit la parole.

_« Euh... et si on allait plutôt te trouver une chambre Luna ? »_

_« Mouais... »_

Elena remonta donc, croyant que Luna la suivait, mais redescendit bien vite en entendant un meuble tomber et son frère hurler à la jeune Salvatore de se calmer. Le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux ambres lui fit voir rouge. Luna avait plaqué Stefan contre un mur, un meuble avait été renversé et ils étaient tous deux crocs sortis et pupilles noir d'encre. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, étalé de tout son long sur le sol...

_« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui? »_ Hurla leur hôtesse, assez fort pour réveiller tous les petits vieux endormis du Home de Denver. _« Mon vase, mon magnifique vase, vous l'avez brisé en mille morceaux! »_

Stefan fût, quelques minutes plus tard, prié de rentrer chez lui et Luna de monter se coucher, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher et sans se saluer. Mais une même pensée leur vint quand ils se firent remonté les bretelles par la double Petrova, _Elle a beau être humaine, elle reste tout de même effrayante!_

C'est ainsi que Jérémy partit lui aussi se coucher, en souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux filles, et qu'Elena retrouva dans son lit, Luna allongée confortablement, au-dessus des couvertures. Une étrange impression de déjà vu saisie notre petite humaine par les tripes.

_« Merci de m'accueillir dans ton humble demeure, Miss Gilbert! »_

_« Luna, j'ai en tant qu'amie le devoir de t'annoncer que l'amabilité te va aussi bien qu'a Damon! Et aussi, couche toi autrement, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir Damon à côté de moi! »_

C'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles qu'elles s'endormir, l'une à côté de l'autre, sans se douter que le lendemain allait être une journée chargée en émotion...

* * *

**Hello les bébés pandas! Vous avez aimé? Alors ne revenez pas ! (okjesors)**

**Voili, voilou, comme promis le 3ème Chapitre vient d'être livrer, tout frais tout chaud !**

**Je vous laisse donc pour ne semaine, comme Perry l'a dit en haut de chapitre, je part une semaine en voyage avec l'école; la mer méditéranée, le soleil et une semaine de vacances en plus :P**

**A+ les p'tits pandas :D**

**Zacy le Brocoli :D**


	5. Lycée et veille de St-Valentin

**Salut les petits pandas! Ça va bien ou bien? Voici le chapitre 4 qui a été écrit par moi Perry première du nom! (Moi narssicique? Non!) Il sera plus long que le précédent puisque c'es moi qui l'aie écrit! (Tu sais que je t'aime zacy hein!). Bref, j'arrête de parlée car quand je commence je ne arrête plus! Je vous aimes et bonne lecture! Kiss**

**Perry 3**

Chapitre 4 : Le lycée

_« Luna ! »_

_« Mrph…Laisse-moi dormir ! »_

_« Allez ! Debout ! »_

Luna ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, celui-ci indiquait 7 se leva d'un bond en s'écriant :

_« Nan mais t'es folle Elena ?! Il est 7 :00, pourquoi tu m'as réveillée aussi tôt ? »_

_« Bah, on doit aller au lycée ! »_

_« Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah, c'est…c'est une blague pas vrai ? »_

_« Non, Alaric t'as inscrite cette nuit ! »_

_« Je vais le tuer ! » s'écria Luna un se levant._

_« Nan, nan, nan tu n'approches pas Alaric ! »dit Elena en se postant devant Luna._

_« Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas toucher à Alaric ! »_S'indigna Luna.

_« Bah, tu vas tuer qui alors ? »_

_« Damon ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? » _demanda Elena perplexe.

_« Tu crois vraiment qu'Alaric a été m'inscrire au lycée en pleine nuit sans que Damon ne lui demande ! »_

_« Tu n'as pas tort » _dit Elena après réflexion. _« Mais on a pas le temps ! Va t'habiller et on y va ! »_

**_Au lycée…_**

Une fois arrivée au lycée Elena présenta Luna à toute la bande. Tout le monde avait l'air de l'apprécier sauf Bonnie qui appréciait tout sauf d'avoir une troisième Salvatore en ville. Luna, était en train de tranquillement farfouillée dans son casier quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'adosser sur le casier d'à côté, elle mit la porte de son casier contre et regarda qui venait l'importuner, c'était Tyler.

_« Tu veux quoi ? » _lui demanda-t-elle.

_« Oh, c'est pour voir si on pouvait aller boire un verre ensemble un de ces jours ! »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rouvrit son casier avec une telle force qu'il s'écrasa sur le nez de Tyler.

_« Oh…Je suis vraiment désolée ! »_ dit-elle faussement désolée.

Sur ces paroles elle se dirigea vers la salle de gym pour son premier cours et croisa Jérémy en chemin.

_« Hey Jérémy ! »_

_« Oh Luna ! Qui-a-t-il ? »_

_« Tu sais quel jour on est demain ? »_

_« Oui…Le 14 février. »_

_« Tu es d'accord pour faire une opération Cupidon avec moi ? »_

_« Ça consiste en quoi exactement ? »_S'enquit le jeune chasseur.

_« Éviter à tout le monde l'horreur de la vie de célibataire ! »_

_« O.K. ! »_Répondit-il après un énorme fous-rire.

_« Demain, 8h, chez moi ! »_

**_10 minutes plus tard, vestiaires des filles…_**

Elena, en train d'enfiler son training dit à Luna :

_« Il paraît que Damon est prof de sport bénévole pour les filles ! »_

_« Pffffff, tu parles ! C'est juste pour mater ! »_

La Salvatore vit passer de la jalousie et de la colère dans les yeux de l'humaine. Mais elle se retint de faire une réflexion. Elle avait un plan ! Le cours de gym se passa bien à part quelque sous-entendu qu'Elena avait fait à Damon sur sa perversité mais elle ne remarqua pas que les regards brûlant du vampire lui étaient tous dédiés.

**_8heures plus tard, pension Salvatore…_**

_TOC, TOC, TOC_

Damon ouvrit la porte à Luna.

_« Je peux entrer ? » _lui demanda celle-ci.

_« Ouais, allez entre.»_

Une fois rentrée Luna alla se servir un verre de bourbon, mais Damon fut plus rapide et attrapa le verre en lui disant :

_« Tututututututut, t'es mineure ! »_

_« Vas y déjà que tu demandes à Alaric de m'inscrire au lycée alors que tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça et maintenant, j'ai plus le droit de boire ! Je te rappelle qu'en tant que vampire, je vais rester mineur toute ma v...mon existence ! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » _lui répondit-il après un bref instant.

_« Bah moi nan ! » _lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine.

Stefan regardait la scène familiale adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, attristé que Luna ne lui adresse plus la parole. Cette dernière monta se couché non sans avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Damon et royalement ignorée Stefan. Elle fût bien vite imitée par les deux autres.

Ce dont aucun d'eux ne se doutait, c'est que le lendemain resterait gravé dont les mémoires de Mystic Falls...


	6. Mission Cupidon

**Hello petits pandas! Voici le chapitre 5, la fameuse mission Cupidon de Luna et Jérémy! J'espère, que ça va vous allez aimé! C'était au tour de Zacy de l'écrire. Nous vous remercions pour tous vos gentils reviews! Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**

**Perry.**

**Ps: Désolé si certaines choses sont incompréhensibles ^^'' ZACY**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mission Cupidon.

Jérémy se retrouva devant la pension Salvatore à 8 heures tapantes, les étudiants de Mystic Falls ayant étrangement congé le lendemain du mercredi, mais pas le jour de la fête du travail. Il eut à peine le temps de tendre la main vers le heurtoir du même acajou que la porte qu'il ornait qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Luna visiblement de TRÈS bonne humeur.

_« Salut beau gosse »_ Le salua affectueusement Luna.

_« Hello Darling »_ Lui répondit Jérémy, tout en sachant qu'on(Damon) les avait surement entendus.

Ils prirent place dans l'atelier de la jeune fille et parlèrent ainsi une bonne heure, Luna lui dévoilant ses plans, Jérémy les améliorant ci et là, des fous-rire à en faire perdre l'haleine à un loup-garou, des regards de plus en plus complices décorant leurs têtes de poupons.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois l'attirail ainsi que leurs « plans d'attaques ».Ils retournèrent dans le salon saluant au passage un Damon qui s'inquiétait de ce que «son innocente petite sœur» faisait depuis plus d'une heure enfermée avec son futur beau-frère qui la surnommait « chérie ». Stefan, du haut de son perchoir, observait Damon commencer à leur faire un discours sur l'importance des premières fois et de se protéger, le visage basané de Luna prit une teinte rougeâtre tandis que celui laiteux de Jérémy trahissait une incompréhension naissante.

_«Mais...mais de quoi...t-tu parles ? »_ Arriva à articuler Luna.

_« Luna, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas débile ! »_ S'exclama Damon _« Un garçon, une fille, une surface plane et des hormones d'ados ne donne sûrement pas des parties de scrabble ! »_

_« Oh.. »_ Fit Jérémy, comprenant enfin ce que Damon sous-entendait.

_« Quoi ''Oh'' ? »_Tempêta le plus vieux _« Tu couches avec ma sœur et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ''oh'' ? »_

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir réussi à expliquer à Damon qu'il ne s'était rien passé de malsain dans l'atelier, ils démarrèrent première phase de «L'opération Cupidon»: Le loup et la blonde. Le plan était simple, envoyer à chacun des deux protagonistes un message leur demandant de se rendre au parc à 10h. Bien planqués derrière un buisson, nos deux entremetteurs assistèrent à une scène des plus inattendues. Caroline arriva la première et chercha des yeux la personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Tyler arriva juste après la belle vampire, à pas de loup bien-entendu, et lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_« Devine qui c'est ? »_ Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_« Mon loup adoré ? » _Lui répondit-elle avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser.

De leur cachette improvisée, Luna et Jérémy observaient la scène, leur visage lavés de toutes traces de jubilation pour laisser place à la surprise pure et dure. Le loup et la belle récemment promue au rang de vampire sortaient déjà ensemble dans le dos de leurs potes. N'ayant aucune envie de risquer leur peau plus longtemps (c'est que ça a une bonne ouïe ces bêtes-là !), ils décidèrent de se faire la malle, bras-dessus bras-dessous, pris d'une crise de rire incontrôlable lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée du couple le plus improbable de Mystic Falls.

Prochaine étape sera la suivante: l'humain et la sorcière. Enfin, une fois qu'ils auront finis de taper du pied et de se rouler par terre en hurlant de rire, sous le regard outré des mères de familles et celui des agents en service qui menaçaient de les arrêter pour troubles sur la voie public.

...

Leur second plan avait failli frôler la catastrophe pour 3 raisons;

-Ils ont passés une heure à se remettre de leurs émotions dans une cellule du commissariat.

-Bonnie était introuvable et Matt faisait des heures supplémentaires pour couvrir les frais de sa main récemment fracturée par Kol.

-Alaric les avait poursuivis pour une raison qui échappait à Luna et terrifiait Jérémy, leur faisant ainsi faire une dizaine de fois le tour de la ville.

Heureusement, il avait au passage enfin croisé Bonnie qui se rendait au Mystic Grill avec sa mère, Alaric bousculant madame Benett qui poussa sa fille dont les lèvres vinrent rencontrer celle de Matt, permettant ainsi aux deux pires entremetteurs du monde de fuir le chasseur de vampire enragé. Après s'être arrêté dans un café à l'autre bout de la ville et avoir repris leurs souffles, Luna posa une question qui mit mal à l'aise Jérémy.

_« Bon Dieu de m**de, pourquoi il voulait nous faire la peau le prof ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerais une autre fois »_ Dit-il, brisant ainsi l'atmosphère légère et rieuse qui s'était installée entre eux. «_ Mais je crois qu'il voulait plutôt me faire bouffer mes boyaux »_ Ajouta-t-il, faisant se décrisper Luna.

_« C'est rassurant »_ Ricana la Salvatore.

...Pour la dernière et troisième étape du plan, Luna avait dû user de l'hypnose sur Elena, ainsi que sur Damon. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite: Luna qui lève l'hypnose et se planque en même temps que nos deux amoureux reprennent une conversation dont le début n'a jamais existé, aucun d'eux ne se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus sur l'imposant et confortable canapé des Salvatore mais sur un banc du parc ayant été épargné par les obus que les pigeons y balançaient à tout va.

_« Damon, je suis plus où j'en suis, je sais pas non plus où on en ai. J'ai l'impression qu'on se tourne autour depuis des siècles. »_

_« J'en sais rien non plus. Même avec Katherine, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se mette officiellement ensemble, de t'inviter à diner, de t'épouser, avoir des enfants, et tout ce qui va avec ! » _Il fit une pause quelques instants avant de reprendre, perdu _« Mais en même temps je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, que je vais surement encore te faire souffrir pour pas changer et... »_

Entre temps, Jérémy avait commencé à péter un câble et avait sorti son arbalète, prêt à tirer sur le vampire. _De quel droit osait-il repousser sa sœur ? _Luna, n'ayant aucune envie de finir complice du meurtre de son frère, ni d'utiliser la force sur le jeune Gilbert, le chopa pars le col, la flèche partie tout de même et brisa deux des pieds du banc. Elena et Damon se retrouvèrent coincer contre un des accoudoirs du dit banc, leurs lèvres se frôlaient et il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation dans leurs regards. Une seconde flèche partie et passa entre leurs lèvres pour finir dans les boyaux d'un des dit pigeons, les faisant se reculer vivement.

Ils se retournèrent, prêt à trucider la personne qui venait de les interrompre et tombèrent sur une scène des plus étonnante; Luna, ayant compris que faire dévier la flèche de sa trajectoire ne suffirait pas à arrêter Jérémy avait pris non pas les choses en main, mais en lèvres, Jérémy ayant maintenant passé se main sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui s'accrochait à son cou comme si leurs vies en dépendait (ce qui était un peu le cas).

Notre duo Vampire narcissique et double-Petrova rentra donc chez la Gilbert, laissant nos deux tourtereaux profiter de leur amour naissant, mais n'oubliant tout de même pas de les engueuler le lendemain. Jérémy raccompagna donc Luna chez elle. Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirent _je t'aime _avant que Luna n'ouvre la porte de chez elle, en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'elle "passe dire bonjour" à Klaus.

Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à retrouver ce dernier dans une position des plus compromettants avec son frère détesté .

BONUS

Jérémy rentra chez lui, le cœur léger et ne se rendis compte que trop tard de son erreur.

Alaric l'attendait, sagement assis dans son fauteuil. Jérémy déglutit difficilement, son second père le fixait d'un regard noir, passablement énervé, les marques de son accrochage avec la mère de Bonnie était encore visibles.

_« Puis-je savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé en prison avec une amende de 1000$ que J'AI dû payer ? »_

**_..._**

**Salut les pandas, comment ça va? Désolé pour les incompréhensions si il y en a et merci de donner vos avis en reviews sur ce chapitre st-Valentin :D**

**Enjoy,**

**Zacy**


	7. Tu t'es fait toute la famille ?

**Hello, ce chapitre était à la base écrit par moi. Mais, Zacy a tout modifié car il était incompréhensibles. Donc, nous allons changer de système pour écrire nos chapitres en espérant que ce sera plus facile. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Perry.**

**Ps: N'oubliez pas de rejoindre notre page facebook : pages/Les-fanfics-de-Per-Cy-/180475845440743?fref=ts  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tu t'es fait toute la famille ?**

Luna se leva de bonne humeur car elle avait la veille réalisé un de ses rêves: Virer un Originel à grand coup de balai.

Flash-Back

La jeune Salvatore rentra chez elle après un dernier baiser échangé avec Jérémy tout en pensant qu'elle devrait passer voir les Michaëlson, histoire de les informer qu'elle était de retour en ville, quand en ouvrant sa porte, elle tomba sur une scène des plus cocasse; Stefan, son frère, qui malgré tout restait un digne représentant des Salvatore, plaqué contre un mur par Klaus qui faisait visiblement plus que l'embrasser. Mon corps refusa de bouger, choqué par le fait que Stefan lui aussi faisait bien plus que lui rendre ses baisers, mais me repris bien vite en voyant l'originel passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de son frère.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »_ S'écria la plus jeune, armée d'un balai.

* * *

Damon rentra à la pension. Il évita un vase de justesse qui alla en ensuite se briser sur le mur. Sans s'en soucier, il se dirigea vers la table et servit deux verres de Bourbon. Il passa le deuxième à Alaric qui avait été invité avec Elena et Jérémy à dîner à la pension. Damon et Alaric s'assirent dans le canapé pour regarder la dispute comme ils regarderaient une série de télé-réalité débile. Elena et Jérémy eux, n'avaient pas bougé trop abasourdis par la scène qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Luna attrapa le verre de Damon et le lança par terre avec force. Elle ne remarqua que trop tard qu'elle avait lancé le verre fétiche de son frère, un cadeau de Katherine. Stefan, aussi d'ailleurs. Ils se retournèrent vers leur frère aîné qui essayait de contenir sa rage.

_« On fait quoi ? »_ demanda Stefan.

_« Tu te sacrifies pour moi car c'est de ta faute si on se dispute et que comme tu es plus grand, tu dois me protégée ! » _répondit Luna.

_« Hein ? Mais, c'est toi qui m'as attaquée ! »_

_« Tu t'envoies en l'air avec l'ennemi ! »_

Damon se leva et prit la parole :

_« Tu couches encore avec Rebecca ? »_

_« Tu as aussi couché avec Rebecca ! » _s'indigna Luna.

_« Quoi ? Mais non ! » _S'exclama Stefan.

_« Oh mon Dieu, tu as couché avec Esther ? »_ Dit Damon avec un visage écœuré.

_« Dis-donc, tu t'es fait toute la famille en fait ? » _pouffa Luna.

_« Non, non, non et non ! » _se défendit Stefan.

_« Comment ça, il s'est fait toute la famille ? » _demanda Damon à Luna.

« Ooooooh… Il n'est pas au courant ! Oups ! »

_« Noooooon » Fit Damon, ayant peur de comprendre. « Avec ton meilleur ennemi ? »_

_« Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! »_

_« Parce que je suis arrivée ! »_

_« Mais, tu allais... Avec ... cette chose ?! »_

Après ces paroles, Damon poursuivit Stefan à travers toute la pension, histoire de lui mettre quelques baffes.

_« Pfiou ! J'ai eu chaud pour le verre ! »_ Pensa Luna tout haut.

A peine eu-t-elle finit de prononcer cette phrase que Damon était devant-elle et lui dit : _« Nous deux, on en a pas encore fini ! »_ Déglutissant difficilement, Luna se retourna pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts, la pension était complètement sens dessus dessous ! Elle fit ensuite face à Jérémy et Elena qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte.

_« Entrez ! C'est rien qu'une petite dispute entre frère et sœur. Vous devez surement connaître ça ! » _Dit-elle joyeusement avant de claquer une bise sur la joue d'Elena, une autre sur les lèvres de son amoureux et d'ajouter _« En beaucoup moins violent bien sûr ! »_. Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère légère et un brin euphorique sans compter Luna et Stefan a qui cette histoire avec Klaus n'avait pas enterré la hache de guerre.

...

**Bonus**

_-Vous n'en avez pas marre de la routine ?_

Les personnes encore éveillées dans le salon des Gilbert, c'est à dire Elena et Damon, fixèrent l'ancienne exilée de sa ville natale genre « traduction? ». Luna, allongée sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son adorable copain, afficha un sourire mystérieux avant de leur donner une explication.

_-Ça vous dirait, une virée à Denver ?_

* * *

**Pin Pin Pin Pin !**

**Alors, vous avez aimez ? :D Je pense qu'on a jamais fait de meilleur chapitre ! N'oubliez surtout pas de laisser des reviews, elles font toujours plaisir :3**

**Zacy**


	8. Bah vous êtes où ?

**Chapitre 7**

L'autoroute, les oiseaux gazouillant en ce début de printemps dans les arbres bourgeonnant qui bordaient la grand route et le soleil se levant à peine constituaient un parfait panel pour ce futur début de chapitre.

Malheureusement, parce que sinon ce ne serait en aucun cas drôle, une Ferrari dernier cri d'un rouge pétant roulant à 300 km/h si ce n'est plus poursuivie par des voitures de police vint gâcher le tableau. Enfin, non, j'exagère un peu, ce petit bijou de technologie avait semé les forces de l'ordre depuis une bonne petite demi-heure et ceci après avoir renversé une vieille dame sortie de nul part.

Stefan et Elena, l'un conducteur et l'autre passagère, affichaient une mine désespérée. La raison ? Damon, Luna et notre cher Jeremy, bras levés, chantaient à tue-tête « Papaoutai » en se dandinant comme ils le pouvaient assis sur la banquette arrière. Ils reprenaient les paroles du nouveau tube de la star Belge l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Damon reprenne le refrain...

_« Où t'es papa ? Papa où t'es ? Où t'es papa ? Papa où t'es ? Où... »_

_« Mais ta g*eule p*tain, tu sais très bien qu'il est six pieds sous terre au cimetière de Mystic Falls, c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! » _Beugla Stefan plus fort que la musique_ « Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! »_

_« Mais c'est pas grave, il nous aimait pas de toute façon » _Ajouta Luna.

_« Si je puis me permettre, personne dans cette voiture n'a encore son père en vie » _Trancha froidement Elena.

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel un ange passa, puis un couple d'anges pré-puberts, suivit d'une famille d'anges, puis d'une fanfare. Mais malheureusement une vampire hispanique décida qu'ils étaient de trop et les envoya valser d'une seule phrase.

_« Ah comment elle nous a clashée El' ! Tu sais que je t'aime belle-soeur ? » _Dit Luna en souriant.

_« Moi aussi je t'... »_

Elles furent coupées par un Jeremy en larme qui étouffa ses sanglots dans l'épaule de sa copine, mouillant ainsi son chemisier Chabel qui n'avait rien demandé.

_« Mais...Mais...Mais... Pour-pourquoi tu pleures ? » _Demanda Luna les larmes aux yeux.

_« Ils me manquent ...»_ Murmura faiblement Jeremy.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, Stefan et Damon regrettaient soudainement leur manque de maturité. Une fois arrivés à Denver, Luna et Elena prirent chacune Jeremy par un bras et s'éloignèrent en laissant en plan les frères Salvatore, pour le bien de Jeremy et pour empêcher Luna d'en coller une à son pervers de frère. Sauf qu'au bout du quinzième magasin de chaussures, le brun partit quand même rejoindre les garçons qui avaient trouvé refuge dans le plus grand magasin de jeux vidéos de l'état.

Les deux filles passèrent donc l'après-midi à refaire la garde-robe de l'humaine car l'actuelle était je cite ''_Poubelliquement immettable'' _dixit Luna Salvatore elle-même. Une fois leurs emplettes terminées nos deux brunes préférées se rendirent sur le parking où Damon ne devait pas tarder à arriver, les jeunes hommes étaient rentrés peu après midi parce que Jeremy ne ce sentait vraiment pas bien. Elena profita donc du moment pour questionner Luna.

_« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »_

_« C'que tu veux chou »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'entends pas avec Stefan ? Je veux dire il est vieux et un peu chiant parfois mais et Damon l'est encore plus et plus souvent. »_

Luna n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre où de lui sortir un mensonge tout frais qu'elles furent toutes deux prises de vertiges et qu'elles s'écroulèrent sur le parking désert.

Plus loin, une personne tout sauf bien intentionnée se dirigeait vers elles, un rictus mauvais au lèvres

Quelques heures plus tard, elles se réveillèrent toute les deux attachées à un poteaux à la sortie de l'autoroute, pas très loin de l'endroit où on les avaient en réalité assommées à l'aide d'un sortilège. Luna entrepris donc d'appeler Damon avant de se rendre compte que sa jambes était criblée de balles de bois. Surement_ pour m'anesthésier _songea-t-elle.

_« Damon ? »_

_« Salut p'tite soeur ! Dites vous êtes où là parce que sa fait bien une heure que je vous cherche et je peux affirmer que vous n'êtes plus sûr le parking là ! »_

_« Bah au vus des pentacles sur les balles de bois que suis en train d'extraire de ma jambes et de la marque que quelqu'un à apposée sur le poignet d'El' je peux affirmée qu'on s'est faites enlevé par un malade qui nous a piqué un peu de sang »_

_« Ne bougez pas j'arrive ! Tut, tut,tut »_

_« Je crois qu'il a raccroché »_

_« Et je te pari qu'il va rappeler »_

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, sont téléphone se mit à vibrer.

_« Âllo ? »_

_« Euh.. Vous êtes où en fait ? »_

* * *

**Bonus**

P-Bon Zacy c'est à qui d'écrire le chapitre?

Z-C'est pas au tour de Luna?

P-Mais Luna n'existe même pas!

Z-Oh fout moi la paix et chipote pas !

L-On parle de moi ?

P&Z-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !


End file.
